Talk:AFOH/@comment-27015223-20151013144344/@comment-27015223-20151014180808
@TATO Yeah Rth cleared up the land battleship thing for me. So how would I know where these open target spaces are? Well how do you know where the US Navy's Nimitz-class carrier's hangars are? Or the Russian Admiral Kuznetsov-class's? Figuring out the internal layout of a certain class of ships (or the specs of any kind of enemy military hardware) is one of the most common things Military Intelligence does, and frankly isn't very difficult. You might be interested to hear that during the Cold War the Soviet GRU was able to obtain the blueprints for the AH-64 Apache in almost no time at all. The internal layouts of most enemy ships would be found out by MI and compiled in a database. That's normal. These sorts of things aren't figured out on the fly just before a boarding operation commences. Anybody with some knowledge or experience in military operations and planning would know this. Assuming a certain ship's internal layout is unknown, it is possible to estimate where a hangar or other open spaces are located through visual cues, common sense, and by recognizing patterns from other ship classes, especially since such features are major parts of a ship, not minor details. And yes I am fully aware that space is three dimensional with no set orientation. I am also aware that all motion in space would follow newtonian physics, and be a far cry from the ridiculous Star Wars swooping-within-visual-range action (that's not to say that the movies are bad. They are awesome). I am also aware of many many other things about the nature of space and how theoretical space combat might work. That said, any unit attempting a warp boarding operation on an enemy ship is not just going to make a blind leap of faith. They would plan their operation. They would have objectives. They would have checkpoints. They would have a timetable. They would have backup plans. A far cry from the spontaneous rope-swinging-cutlass-waving-pistol-shooting action you see in Pirates of the Caribbean. This is modern warfare (or similar to it) and these operations are carried out accordingly. The orientation of the target ship at boarding time is something that would be considered, known, and compensated for (possibly by orientating the mothership into the same plane.) as the operation commences. If things don't go to plan and somehow every AFV lands sideways or upside down in the BZ, there would be a contigency plan for that. It would hamper the mission, but since boarding operations would rely mostly on the infantry transported by Warp APCs instead of the warp AFVs themselves, it wouldn't cripple the operation either. Notice that all these "problems" are all obstacles that can be avoided and/or solved with proper procedures and planning. Any other potential problems anybody would like to bring to my attention? Or will you finally leave me in peace to go back to the drawing board and create my next prototype of a warp (slipspace) capable AFV?